User talk:Courtney di Angelo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Courtney di Angelo page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PerseusJackson (Talk) 2011-04-04T02:46:02 Poseidon Cabin That makes you and Perseus Jackson, I mean Jordan, in the same cabin. I've already asked him for his allegiance. Roxas Xion Axel 20:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You can make a page for Courtney Cetacius if you wish. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) pls do not be able to freexe water in the fanfic wiki.............only Jordan can do that.........sopls do not use it as a power[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) As much as you seem like a cool person 'I saw the movie and loved it' puts shivers down my spine... aside from that however... welcome to the wiki! Flamefang 22:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) To be quite honest I thought the movie was pretty horrible and then the fact that you read the books after seeing the movie just makes things seem worse. I'm not necessarily intending to insult you but more specifically the movie. I can kind of understand how someone might like the movies if they had no idea what the book was about... but really, ever since Eragon, I haven't really trusted movies to contain any semblance of accuracy. I don't really mean to insult you, I just disliked the movie. I assert my opinions. Flamefang 22:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thats good to hear. Either way though, I don't judge people on things as trivial as movies :) Flamefang 23:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Just small clean-ups. Mainly adding categories. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, stop by any time! Έλενα Χαριστέας(Ίρις Μήνυμα) Alliances I concur. A pact between Victory and Luck will be an incredibly strong alliance in Camp. Robbie Dalton HollowAvarice 12:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ot many...........share other stuff................see here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Quests With Cassie (Athena's cabin) or Elena (Hecate's cabin)? --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 05:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh right right, (I was really tired last night when I read that, lol), so yea, we can team up on quests, works for me. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) when you for the treaty............is your chap started[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Hey Courtney. I'm sorry to tell you this, but, I'm leaving. People are telling me that I can't post things here and I really don't care, but if that's what it takes, then that's it. I don't know what to write about either. I'm not totally sure, but I'll be on haitus for a while until I decide if I'll leave permanently. Luv, A very upset Wise ~The Wise One ;D 01:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) THIS MEANS WAR! I;m just kidding, yeah I'll change it, HollowAvarice 10:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) after the collab is done yo will learn how to freeze water [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) yes..............my counsellor abilities are to change into water.........and to water travel[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine Hey, it doesn't really matter though. They were just saying that they were going to report me and block me if I didn't stop posting things on the wrong wiki. But, I need time off anyways. David (in real life) had a concussion, so I'm trying to help him. Thanks for caring. You're a good friends. Bye for now. Luv, Wise ~The Wise One ;D 02:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Courtney, but I'm fine. Really. I've learned to ignore comments like that over the years. But thanks. I've added a few things to my profile, if you're interested. ;) ~The Wise One ;D 02:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but no, I didn´t draw it myself. A friend of mine has it in her profile in a forum and i asked her if I can use it, too, because that´s how I imagine Marlene. Menara- Daughter of Hecate 17:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey: I never knew that you lived in Canada! C ya in Camp Half Blood. 'Athletiger' Talk 22:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi So you're here too! Welcome! My character is the Head of Zeus' Cabin. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 13:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually no, I was the 4th user on this Wiki and I made the suggestion to create this wiki. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 14:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I got Zeus for some reason even though Son of Poseidon was my first choice. Are you going on the Test Admin Wiki? I figured out the game and made it official this morning. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 14:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I can't get it either. See ya on the TAW. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) If it's grammar or spelling or another minor error, feel free to fix it. You don't need permission. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Treaty with Astraeus' Cabin and Eros' Cabin Hey, this is Abby Chaste and I would like to make a treaty with Astraeus' and Eros' Cabin. I'll help you clean your cabin while you can help me with quests. --Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 11:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) sry about the comp Courtney [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 21:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright hon take care and we'll see ya when it gets fixed. And we won't take you off your spot Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 21:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC)